1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method and apparatus for measuring the instantaneous stress condition of a subject while the subject is experiencing either a system stress, such as physical exercise, or relief of a system stress such as response to inhalation and exhalation of air, or response to oxygen-enriched air ventilation, or response to cardiac stimulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the training of athletes, a program of severe physical exercise is frequently prescribed to extend the athlete's performance. For example, in conditioning an athletic team, a common program of calisthenics is provided for all members of the team. Some particularly capable team members are not sufficiently stressed by the common program whereas other less capable team members may be overstressed by the common program to the degree of life endangering stress exposures. The more capable athlete is not experiencing sufficient exercise whereas the less capable athlete may be dangerously overstressed. It is desirable to develop a technique for stressing each individual athlete to an optimum level whereby each individual athlete can benefit from the exercise program and extend his performance capability without endangering overall physical condition or risking burnout. Currently the three methods employed to obtain this information are (1) maximum oxygen comsumption; (2) lactic acid measurement; (3) heart rate measurement.